O destino dos Cyniclons
by Morgana Zoey
Summary: Depois da morte de Dren, as gatinhas se revoltam e querem acabar com Deep Blue...Leiam para saber o resto, mas a história continua...


**Um dia após a morte de Dren (episódio 52), Zoey voltou ao local da morte e as lembranças vieram à sua cabeça, como se estivessem acontecendo naquele momento.**

**Um portal se abriu e Deep Blue saiu dele. **

**- Oi Gatinha, sentiu minha falta? - Disse Deep Blue com cara de sarcástico.**

**- Quem sentiria a falta de um ser sem coração como você? –Disse Zoey com voz de choro.  
- O próximo será aquele loirinho... Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ah sim... Aquele tal Elliot! – Sussurrou Deep Blue.**

**- Não se eu puder impedir! – Disse Zoey com muita raiva.**

**- Isso nós veremos...Hahaha... – Deep Blue desaparece pelo portal.**

**- Eu odeio você! – Zoey dizia para o nada, como se Deep Blue ainda estivesse lá.**

**Um dia depois...**

**Elliot deu folga para todas as Gatinhas e elas combinaram de se encontrar na porta do shopping, para fazerem umas comprinhas.**

**- Bridget... Você não disse para a Zoey nos encontrar aqui na porta do shopping às duas horas? – Perguntou Kikki impaciente.**

**- Aham... – Respondeu Bridget.**

**- Ela deve estar atrasada como sempre... – Insinuou Corina.**

**- Vamos esperar mais cinco minutos, se ela não aparecer, a gente liga para ela. – Disse Renee paciente.**

**- Ta bom né? Fazer o que... – Disse Kikki.**

**Cinco minutos depois...**

**- Já chega, vamos ligar para ela! – Kikki não agüentava mais.**

**- Beleza... Toma meu celular, liga você Bridget. – Disse Corina.**

**- Ta... – Respondeu Bridget.**

**Alguns segundos depois de Bridget discar para a casa de Zoey...**

**- Alô? – Sakura atendeu o telefone.**

**- Olá dona Sakura, aqui é a Bridget... Posso falar com a Zoey, por favor?**

**- Bom Bridget... Ela esta meio estranha faz uns dias, e não quis me dizer o que foi, por que você não vem até aqui, para ver se ela se sente melhor? **

**- Ok, eu e as outras iremos para aí, visitá-la. – Respondeu Bridget.**

**- Então ta bom, até logo. – Disse Sakura.**

**- Até.**

**- Que foi? O que, que a mãe dela disse? – Perguntou Corina.**

**- Ela saiu com o Mark? – Perguntou Kikki.**

**- Não é nada disso Kikki, a mãe dela disse que ela está meio estranha, e perguntou se a gente queria ir lá... Eu disse que sim. – Disse Bridget.**

**- Então vamos lá! – Disse Renee animada.**

**Chegando na casa da família Hanson...**

**- Boa tarde garotas! – Disse Sakura bem feliz.**

**- Boa tarde... – Responderam todas juntas.**

**- A Zoey está no quarto dela, podem ir ?**

**- Ta bom... Obrigada! – Respondeu Bridget com um sorriso.**

**Na porta do quarto da Zoey...**

**- Toc, toc, toc. Zoey, somos nós! - Disse Corina.**

**- Snif... Entrem. – Respondeu Zoey enxugando suas lágrimas.**

**As garotas entraram no quarto e viram a cara de deprimida que Zoey estava.**

**- Zoey... Você estava chorando? – Perguntou Kikki.**

**- Uhum... – Respondeu Zoey.**

**- Mas por que? - Perguntou Renee...**

**- Por causa do... Dren. Disse Zoey.**

**- Mas Zoey, ele já morreu. Não podemos fazer mais nada. – Disse Kikki.**

**- Podemos sim... Ontem eu não fui trabalhar, porque eu estava muito triste... E também com raiva do Deep Blue...– Disse Zoey.**

**- É, nós sabemos...–Interrompeu Corina.**

**- Corina! – Gritou Renee. – Deixa ela acabar de falar... **

**- Então... Quando eu cheguei lá naquele local eu encontrei Deep Blue e ele me disse que o próximo é o Elliot. – Disse Zoey.**

**- O que? Mas o Elliotzinho é inocente! – Disse Bridget.**

**- Hihihi! Quem é que é inocente em Bridget? – Disse Corina sarcasticamente.**

**Bridget ficou vermelha de tanta vergonha e explicou para as amigas que gostava do Eliot há muito tempo, desde que ela parou de gostar do Ian.**

**- Mas Zoey o que você quer fazer a respeito do Deep Blue? – Perguntou Kikki.**

**- Me vingar dele... – Disse Zoey.**

**- Que tipo de vingança? – Perguntou Renee.**

**- Que tipo de vingança? Você está pensando em... Matá-lo? – Perguntou Bridget.**

**- É, um ser maligno como ele não merece viver! – Disse Zoey com muita raiva.**

**- Antes disso, vocês não acham melhor falar com os meninos? – Perguntou Corina.**

**- Eu acho! – Exclamou Bridget.**

**- Então vamos lá! – Exclamou Kikki.**

**As garotas foram até o café, e disseram tudo o que havia acontecido para Elliot e Wesley.**

**Elliot concordou com a idéia das Gatinha, pois ficou muito chateado quando soube qual seria seu destino, se eles não tomassem alguma providencia.**

**Wesley achava uma bobagem matar Deep Blue, pois ele achava que os Cyniclons iriam continuar do mau, mas Zoey acreditava que acabando com o chefe dos Cyniclons, eles poderiam ser livres e não seriam mais do mau.**

**- Mini-Gatinha, Mini-Gatinha! – Disse Mini-Gatinha.**

**- O que foi? – Perguntou Elliot.**

**- Devemos matar ele, matar ele! – Exclamou Mini-Gatinha.**

**- Viu Wesley? Só você é do contra... – Reclamou Elliot.**

5


End file.
